What that Pin Means to Me
by Cimriel
Summary: “No, you love me. This pin proves it all.” He replied smugly, raising up his sweater. She really couldn’t respond to that." CB


This is part two of this two shot, the first part being "She Wears her Heart on His Sleeve" and in my opinion, the much better half. I really hope you all enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**What That Pin Means to Me"**

Though he might have laughed outloud the first time he saw Blair's small heart pin, he certainly wouldn't find it very amusing in the years to come.

That stupid piece of metal haunted him again and again, never failing to fill him with anger and bitterness every time he caught sight of it, dangling there from the sleeve of his very best friend's sweater.

Nate had lied, of course. He had once told both Chuck and Blair that he was glad she had entrusted him with her heart and that he'd take care of it always. Yet he had said that in 8th grade when he had been perfectly happy with his petite, yet fiery girlfriend. It would only be a few more years of constant pressure from his parents and temptation from a bubbly blond to completely destroy that sense of contentment.

Nate had once been proud to wear Blair's heart on his sleeve but it soon became a burden. That small chunk of gold that had once felt so light and sweet eventually began to seem impossibly heavy, weighing him down completely.

Yet even though Nate's feelings regarding the little pin changed, Chuck's stayed exactly the same. Or if anything, he grew to hate it more and more. With every witty banter he and Blair exchanged, or every devious plot the two parents in crime carried out, he both resented…and wanted that pin more and more.

So imagine his surprise the day his wish finally came true.

It had been just about a month since he and Blair had gotten back together a third time. After years of rejecting and hiding his own true feelings while she struggled with her own, they were together now. He was her's and Chuck's possesive nature made sure she was completely and utterly his own, in return. But, of course, it had not been easy.

That stupid pin of her's had been a big part of it. It helped keep them apart during their first breakup, when she went running back to Nate, reminded that he was the one she had given her heart to in the first place.

It had also been apart of their second split, after he had abandon her for an entire summer. Though he had been sorry, she had used that very pin to crush his heart completely, telling him she was in love with another man. It turned out to be a lie, but that hadn't stopped the nearly paralyzing pain he had felt when she uttered those words.

Yes, that pin, that stupid heart pin, had hurt him time and time again. For years it had taunted him, representing everything he simply couldn't have no matter how much he wanted it. He hated it. Absolutely hated it. Strange then, that his heart began to beat faster and a sense of pure joy flooded through him when he first saw it on his own sleeve.

She had done it subtlety. There were no grand gestures, no overly romantic setup. That was not their way. He was no Prince Charming, and she was sick of being Snow White. It had been too exhausting, and with Chuck, now she simply could be herself. That's the way they both wanted it. Yet old habits die hard, and if Blair Waldorf wanted her boyfriend to wear her heart on his sleeve, he damn well was going to. Even if that said boyfriend was Chuck Bass.

And so one morning, after a particularly passionate night, she slipped out of bed before he woke up and grabbed one of her favorite sweaters of his, kissed her heart pin affectionately, and clipped it onto the colorful sleeve. Sure, the turquoise, pink, and white argyle was a bit out there, but then again, that was so Chuck. He was meant to stand out. They both were. The two of them were the UES Teenage Power Couple now. No way were they going to ever going to just be a part of the crowd.

After she made her move, Blair then put the sweater out on Chuck's dresser. Being the controlling person that she was, she liked to pick out his clothes, but of course he never made it easy. Some days he'd give her a smirk and wear what she put out, other days he would put on something else just to irk her. Unsurprisingly, with the two of them constantly challenging each other, they never had a dull moment. And it was the happiest either they had ever been.

Feeling particularly pleased with herself after her sly little move, Blair slipped back under the covers and into her boyfriend's arms, looking forward to the morning. She didn't say anything about what she had done when they woke. She didn't say anything as they smiled and teased each other playfully as they laid in bed. And she didn't say anything when she wandered into his bathroom to comb her hair and brush her teeth.

It was then that Chuck got up and saw the sweater she had laid out for him. It never failed to amuse him when she picked out his clothes, and he enjoyed choosing between honoring her opinion, or torturing her by rebelling. She had made a good choice today. He could at least admit that as he picked up the flashy sweater in order to eye it better. That's when he first saw it.

There, right there, on the sleeve of his sweater was her pin. Dangling there like that's where it truly belonged.

He stared at it for a moment in shock before his heart began to race. Had Blair really given him her pin? She must have. How else did it get there? Yet he knew what that pin meant. He knew for her it represented her heart. He knew it meant she was in love.

Blair loved him. She loved _him_. The cursed, stupid hunk of gold he had hated for so long was now proof. Blair loved him. _Him_.

His eyes closed against the strength of emotion he was feeling. The butterflies in his stomach began moving rapidly, and he could not stop a huge smile from engulfing his handsome, chiseled features. All he wanted to do was rush into the bathroom, pull Blair into his arms, and let her know with a single kiss how he was feeling now.

But of course he would never do that. He was Chuck Bass, after all.

"Blair, what the hell is this?" He demanded from his spot by the dresser.

"What do you mean?" Blair called back innocently from the bathroom. A little too innocently in his opinion.

"This!" He said, walking over the bedroom door. He then held up the sweater, showing her the sleeve where her pin sat. "Why is this thing on my sweater?"

"By 'thing', you couldn't possibly mean my heart pin, right?" Blair retorted sternly, putting on hand her waist warningly. "Because you know just as well as I do what it means to me."

"I don't care about that. I just want to know what is it doing on my clothes." He demanded back, quirking a brow. He was going to get her to say the words. As much as the pin meant to him, he needed to hear her say its meaning outloud. And he was going to get his way no matter how much she resisted.

Blair seemed to sense that as she suddenly began to fidget a little while he cornered her. Why couldn't he just make things easy? As much as she loved the challenges he presented, couldn't he stop being so difficult for one second, especially when it came to such an important topic?

"You know exactly what it's doing there." She replied in a low firm voice. "So why even bother asking?" She added before she brushed by him, flicking her hair as she did, and went back into his room. He spun around instantly, not allowing this conversation to end.

"I'm not wearing this." He replied, grabbing the sleeve in his hand.

"Oh yes you are!" Blair demanded, her dark eyes flashing.

"No. I'm not." Chuck said in a casual tone, before he moved to take the pin off.

"Chuck Bass, if you take that pin off…I swear I'll…"

"You'll what, exactly?" He sneered at her threats.

"I'll…." Blair desperately tried to think of a proper threat that she could actually live up to until her temper got the better of her. "Ugh! Give me that!" She cried as she snatched the sweater away from him.

"You're wearing the pin!"

"No, I'm not!" Chuck responded as he tried to take the sweater away from her which was not very difficult to do. After years of carrying around hundreds of designer purses, Blair's little hands had developed quite a death grip that was not easy to break.

"Yes you are!" She insisted.

"No, Waldorf, I'm not." He called back as they continued their game of tug of war.

"Why not?" Blair shrieked angrily.

"Why would I?" He replied instantly.

"Because I love you, you stupid Basshole! And you know what that pin means to me! It means I love you!" She cried out in anger. As soon as the words were out, she instantly stiffened in horror, her dark doelike eyes looking more deer-in-the-headlights than ever. That's not how she was suppose to tell him! She wasn't suppose to be yelling when she spoke the most important words of her life! She was too busy panicking over that small detail to see the soft smile that appeared on Chuck's face.

"Alright, alright. You have me convinced, I'll wear the pin." He replied smoothly with his usual swagger. Blair blinked at him for a moment in disbelief.

"What?" She asked, her voice low and threatening. Chuck ignored it.

"I said I'd wear your pin. I mean, after all your begging and pleading, how can I say 'no'?"

Blair looked blankly at him for a moment before her temper erupted. "Chuck Bass, you are the world's most evil, manipulative, deceitful…" She cried out, glaring at him before she quickly began to gather her things, fully intending on storming out dramatically but Chuck caught her up in his before she could make it out the door.

"Wait a second there, Waldorf, where do you think you're going?" He asked her with a smirk. Her response was a death glare.

"I hate you!"

"No, you love me. This pin proves it all." He replied smugly, raising up his sweater. She really couldn't respond to that.

"And you already know I love you, too, which is why I'm going to wear your heart." He added, before he pulled the sweater over his head. He then looked down at her, his eyes burning into her own before he added softly and huskily. "And unlike the others that have worn it before, I will take care of it."

Blair looked him square in the face, looking for traces of amusement or insincerity, but all she saw was his intense, earnest gaze that he reserved only for her.

Feeling her blood rushing and her legs weakening like they always did when he looked at her that way, she leaned into him, keeping her eyes down as she began to fiddle with his collar, smoothing it over compulsively.

"Good, because no matter what happens, you're always going to have it. It's yours now. And you are the one person I could never take it back from." She said quietly, before she raised her head, their dark eyes meeting once more for an intense moment.

Chuck then smirked softly at her words as he stroked her perfect cheeks with his thumbs. "God, Waldorf, do you always have to be such a smooth talker? You know you don't need to use such sweet words if you're trying to get me into bed." He responded smugly before he quirked a brow suggestively.

Blair tried to hide a smile before she suddenly planted her hands on his chest and gave him a huge shove, successfully knocking him back onto his bed before she climbed on top and straddled him. With a smirk of her own, she then reached down and grabbed the arm where her pin resided.

"You know Bass, as great as it is to see you wearing my pin on your sweater, right now I'd prefer you to be wearing nothing at all."

As they grinned at one another, before suddenly meeting in a hungry kiss they both realized that though Chuck had promised to dutifully wear her heart always, a few exceptions here and there could still be a very good thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you so much for reading! Please review if you want to and hopefully I'll get some more oneshots up soon.


End file.
